1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable product, and more particularly to an inflatable product with an integrated pump.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflatable products such as balloons, buoys, and air mattresses need to be inflated for use and deflated for storage. A separate external pump is generally used for inflating/deflating. Thus, it is inconvenient to use and store an inflatable product and a pump.
Therefore, the invention provides an inflatable product with an integrated pump to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.